


陌生人

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 梗来自微博。两个陌生男子因为飞机晚点被安排在酒店休息，又因为是邻座被安排在了同一个房间的梗。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 5





	陌生人

1  
莱昂纳多挂上电话，庆幸自己的雇主是一个很好说话的人。飞机延误让他们不得不把会面时间改到后天。然后他听到有人在喊他的名字。  
“呃…是我…”他冲四周看去，不知道在这种地方谁会认识自己，接着他的肩膀被拍了一下，他猛地回过身，差点撞到身后站着的人。  
是个英俊的年轻人，莱昂纳多甚至没有注意到他是什么时候来到自己身边的。  
年轻人没有注意到这点小插曲，他扬了扬手里的房卡“飞机延误…我们是邻座，所以他把我们分到了同一个房间。”  
“莱昂纳多…啊你已经知道了。”  
“艾吉奥，艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。喊我艾吉奥就好。”艾吉奥轻快地打了个响指，“走吧，我们去找房间。”  
找到房间并没有费多大功夫，但是打开房门后他们同时发出一声叹息。房间很小，好在床够大，酒店的空调也足够舒适，这让同床共枕不至于太过尴尬。  
哦没有共枕，床上有两个枕头。  
他们趁着找地方收拾箱子的时间随口聊了几句，互相介绍了自己。莱昂纳多先被推进浴室洗澡，他出来后艾吉奥正歪在床边打游戏。看到他出来艾吉奥瘪瘪嘴——莱昂纳多这才注意到他的嘴唇上有一道伤疤。  
“我们要盖一床被子，我打过电话，他们说没有多余的被子了。”  
“呃…我不介意。”  
“那太好了！”年轻人扔下手机开始翻找换洗衣物，丝毫不在意身边的陌生人会看到什么不该看的隐私，“否则我就要裹着衣服睡觉了。”  
他高兴的拿着衣服进了浴室，没有给莱昂纳多继续说话的机会。  
“好吧，他看起来是个好人。”莱昂纳多无声地笑了笑，从包里翻出两罐啤酒准备分给自己的新朋友。  
酒精有拉近陌生人的魔法，两个年轻人很快熟悉起来。艾吉奥给莱昂纳多介绍了他的游戏，莱昂纳多则分享了自己的作品。他的作品种类多样，从绘画到发明无所不包。艾吉奥好奇地看着他手机里的照片，意识到自己遇到了一个了不得的人。  
“你是个……全才。”艾吉奥很满意自己的结论，为此他又灌了口啤酒。  
“谢谢，但这太过了。”莱昂纳多笑着摆摆手“我只是对什么都很有兴趣。我总是觉得时间太少了，哪怕有一天闲下来我都会觉得在虚度光阴。”  
“所以你现在觉得在虚度光阴咯?”  
“不不不，和你聊天很愉快艾吉奥。我很少能碰到愿意听我讲这些的人。”  
“好吧，虽然我听不懂，但确实很有趣。”  
他们又闲闲散散地聊着，直到困意潮水般涌上来。最后他们终于决定关灯睡觉。不出意外的话明天上午飞机就可以起飞。艾吉奥要和他阔别多年的父母团聚，莱昂纳多则要去为一位富有的雇主绘制全家福。  
他们互道了晚安，分享了同一张床和被子。  
第二天早上是酒店的电话吵醒了他们，告知飞机还有五个小时起飞。莱昂纳多迷迷糊糊地看着艾吉奥挂上电话，再一次在心中赞美他的英俊。  
“我们可以再睡一会，飞机还有五小时才起飞。”  
艾吉奥缩回被子里，他们的腿随意的贴着，像是认识了许久的朋友一般放松舒适，艾吉奥感受到对方暖融融的体温。  
好吧，其实我不是那么希望飞机起飞。他在心里小小的补充。

2  
“路上小心，艾吉奥。”  
“你也是。”  
他们聊的很开心，但是直到下飞机也没有人提出要留个联系方式。艾吉奥觉得这和自己往日的作风差太多了，但同时这个人也和自己曾经遇到的人完全不同。他聪明而俊美，易于亲近。最重要的是他们很处的来，不需要思考要如何逗乐对方，也不用担心会冒犯到彼此。  
分别前莱昂纳多留了一张速写给他，画上的年轻人正靠着飞机窗沿小憩。艾吉奥把那张纸片小心的夹进钱包内里。  
“谢谢你莱昂，但是我没有什么能给你的。”  
“给我一个拥抱吧。我的朋友。”  
他们在机场里拥抱，然后挥手告别，像是两位老友，又像是一对爱人。  
或许我可以追他。  
如果我能再次遇见他。  
3  
晚饭上玛利亚和乔瓦尼告诉他明天会有一位画家来为他们绘制一张全家福，而艾吉奥想到了莱昂纳多。  
不会这么巧的，他想，世界上有那么多画家，而世界有那么大。酒店里一晚的同床共枕可以是在多年后被提起的回忆，但不会成为和一个陌生人再次相遇的征兆。  
但他无法解释这种说不清道不明的情绪从何而起，像是胆怯和期待混成一团，挠的他心里痒痒。他想到那位天才的金发碧眼，还有脸颊上的浅淡雀斑。  
他想起分别时的拥抱，想起对方暖融融的体温，想起对方温和的微笑。   
4  
玛利亚给他介绍了要为他们绘制全家福的画家，艾吉奥却一点也听不进去。他的注意力全部放在了那个画家身上。  
莱昂纳多。  
世界很大也很小，他们相遇分开又再次相遇，这让他可以弥补上所有的遗憾。  
“所以你们已经认识了。”玛利亚微笑着看着他们，“你们可以好好聊聊。我去陪你爸见客户。”  
“谢谢您，夫人。”

玛利亚带上门，艾吉奥意识到现在家里只剩下他们两个了。而他们都看到了对方眼里掩饰不住的惊喜。  
或许我可以追他。  
如果我能再次遇见他。  
“莱昂，你愿意和我吃晚饭吗。”  
“有何不可呢。”  
5   
他们找了家小小的路边餐厅吃饭，离家不远，玛利亚和艾吉奥提过无数次这家店的意面有多么好吃，而艾吉奥承认带着画家来这里出于某种私心。   
“所以你的母亲就是我的雇主”莱昂纳多笑着卷起一团面条，灯光下他的眼睛闪闪发光，“早知道这样我会问你的姓名的，然后蹭你的车。”   
“你以后也可以蹭我的车。”   
“我想我会的。”  
天才任由青年抓住自己的手，他感到对方在轻微的颤抖。  
他在紧张。他想。  
然后他主动凑上前，交换了他们的第一个吻。

end


End file.
